


Ocean Booty

by Vulgarweed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Biting, Courtship, M/M, Merlock, OctoJohn, Song Lyrics, Tentacles, sea shanty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed
Summary: For the 2017 Wits on Tap poetry-remix challenge. Inspired by the gorgeous, sexy, lustyOcean Treasurebyconsulting-smartass, which is a romantic and erotic Merlock/Octojohn tale.This is just a dirty sea shanty that won't do it justice, but I do hope someone drunkenly sings it at a con someday. The tune is basically"South Australia."





	Ocean Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ocean Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115417) by [consultingsmartass (consulting_smartass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consultingsmartass). 



Octo Johnny he got treasure  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
To win Mer Sherlock to his pleasure  
(Heave away, haul away!  
To win Mer Sherlock and their pleasure

But Sherlock proud turned up his nose  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Cared not for shells or jewels or bones  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Shells and jewels don’t make him moan.

Octo Johnny gave off musk  
(Heavel away, haul away)  
Morning’s scent washed away by dusk  
(Heave away, haul away)  
His scent had washed away by dusk

Octo Johnny made himself bright  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Skin changing color in the light  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Arms changing color in the light

Octo Johnny flashed his suckers  
(Heave away, haul away)  
Look at these, these mighty pluckers  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
What fun for lovers, suckers, fuckers

But Sherlock cruel he did not see  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
What a cold fish he must be  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
To waste that opportunity

John swam to ease his troubled mind  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
But he could not leave that mer behind  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
He could not leave that mer’s behind!

Sherlock finally saw John’s charms  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Got caught in arms and arms and arms  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Wrapped up in arms and arms and arms

In the plankton glowing bright  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Johnny grabs and Sherlock bites  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Suckers suck and fangs delight

Johnny’s pressed against the rocks  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
He’s got eight arms to grab two cocks  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
He’s got eight arms to grab two cocks

How tight his hole he did not know  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
But he vowed to take both claspers-o!  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
He vowed to take both claspers-o!

I don’t know boys but I think  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Octo boys cum black as ink!  
(Heave away, haul away)  
Octo boys cum black as ink!

Down below where our ships sail  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
John still rides that merman tail  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
John still rides that merman tail!

Strange things down in the deep blue sea  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Booty not for you or me  
(Heave away, haul away!)  
Let them fuck and let them be!


End file.
